VERDAD BRUTAL
by Encabronada
Summary: En ocaciones la verdad tiene que golpearte... para que puedas ver la salida. Traducción de Brutal Truth de Mad-Hamlet.


Hola. Despues de un tiempesito vuelvo con este One shot que no es de mi inventoria. Es una traducción del inglés, lo más fiel que puedo hacer. Para quien se pregunte por qué demonios escribo otro si no avanzo con los que tengo empezados, les anuncio que estoy trabajando en ellos, pero mis musas son muy flojas. Este fic me encantó y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.

Hice algunas adaptaciones muy efímeras, pero respetando íntegramente la base del fic. Corte algo de las notas del autor, en parte porque estaban muy largas y en parte porque no pude interpretar todo. Mi inglés es muy limitado. Aun así espero que les guste y si gustan pasarse por el relato original y dejar un review a su autor, está en los favoritos de mis historias en mi perfil.

* * *

Disclaimer : Niega, niega, rechaza, no creas, renuncia y despídete de cualquiera y todas las cosas que pertenecen a ese desagradable fenómeno conocido como "realidad".

Una producción de Mad-Hamlet

 **La Verdad brutal**

Ella estaba sentada junto a mí en una mesa cualquiera del bar. Un bar sencillo, oscuro, acogedor, con un zumbido creado por las múltiples conversaciones ajenas. Ni tan malo para ser de mala muerte ni tan bueno para cobrar de mas por las bebidas. Además estaba cerca de donde vivíamos los dos y pronto se convirtió en nuestro refugio lejos de casa.

En ese momento, sin embargo, yo quería alejarla de nuestro momento de relajación y regresarla a su casa real. Ella siempre se ponía así en esa época del año. Era primavera, justo cuando el cielo gris de marzo daba paso a abril, cuando ella se quebraba.

El cabella le caía desordenado, sin lavar, descuidado. Su brillo negro había sido opacado por grasa, suciedad y polvo. Botones de su ropa mal cerrados pero estaba su mente tan nublada por el alcohol que dudo que ella lo haya notado, mucho menos el cabello. Se acurrucó sobre su copa, luego levantó los brazos y los extendió gritando "¡Por el deber!", bebió.

Al igual que cada año desde los cinco en que la conocía, por diez noches consecutivas y después de las siete. Al igual que lo estaba haciendo desde hacía tres días.

Y, nunca, ni una sola vez había dicho nada al respecto.

La conocía hacía seis años cuando llegó a San Francisco, de Japón. Yo acababa de terminar mis estudios y me dedicaba a enseñar inglés como segunda lengua. Su inglés era bueno, pero necesitaba perfeccionarlo. Entendí rápidamente que ella era diferente a mis otros alumnos. Mientras que la mayoría se limitaba a hacer cada tarea que tenía para ellos, ella parecía aferrarse a cada actividad con desesperación. Después de unas semanas de clases regulares, ella se acerco a mí para preguntarme sobre la posibilidad de clases particulares. Yo normalmente rechazaba cortésmente esas peticiones ya que tenía mucho trabajo, pero ella parecía muy seria y era muy buena estudiante. Si preguntas a cualquier profesor que se precie de serlo, te dirá que lo que más les gusta en un estudiante es su entusiasmo. Yo no era la excepción, así que accedí.

Durante las primeras semanas nuestras reuniones eran lo que se puede esperar entre un estudiante y un profesor; pero a medida que pasó el tiempo nuestras lecciones comenzaron a alejarse un poco de la común repetición que implica el vocabulario y la gramática. Comenzamos a tener conversaciones reales, hablábamos de nosotros mismos. Donde estábamos en nuestras vidas y hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Supe que se especializaba en actuación y deseaba hacer teatro. Le conté de mis planes de abrir una escuela de idiomas en un futuro. Discutimos de ética, de noticias, y más de una vez nuestras conversaciones terminaban hasta muy pasado el tiempo para la lección. Nunca hablaba mucho de su pasado, solo decía que tenía familia en Japón; que no les hablaba muy a menudo, salvo a su hermana del medio, con quien tenía conversaciones telefónicas. Yo no acostumbro a meterme mucho en la vida personal.

Las cosas cambiaron una noche, después de haber tenido un fuerte debate sobre la ética de la religión contra el culto no ortodoxo. Ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir y yo realmente no quería que la noche terminara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia una vida social normal y de repente tuve el impulso de salir a tomar una cerveza. Algo que no hacía desde la universidad. Casualmente le pregunte si quería "ir a tomar una copa".

No tenia idea de que cosa me impulsó a hacer eso, pero estoy seguro de que debió ser muy desagradable. Por un momento, parecía que saldría corriendo de mi apartamento y la puerta le parecía muy lejana. Después, su miedo se convirtió en rabia y la temperatura subió en el lugar. Puse mis labios en automatico mientras repetía "platónico, platónico, solo platónico".

Acepto que no tengo cuidado sobre mi aspecto físico. Ninguno. No hago ejercicio, como lo que me gusta y fumo. Solo por la forma en que se comportaba supe que me podía dejar tendido en el piso y yo no quería eso. El dolor y mi realidad, no se llevan muy bien.

Uno de los ejercicios constantes que pido a mis estudiantes es la practica de el "aprendizaje eterno" . Los aliento a que, sin importar cuando y donde se encuentren, si ven una palabra que no conocen, la busquen de inmediato en el diccionario, escriban su definición en su lengua materna, luego en ingles y hagan tres frases usando la nueva palabra . No le sugerí que lo hiciera pero como ya dije, ella era diferente. Enseguida dijo "platónico" ,de forma automática sacó un diccionario de inglés-japonés y buscó la palabra. Vi sus labios moverse mientras buscaba el equivalente en japonés y su definición en inglés. Yo estaba muy nervioso, pues sabía que tanto podía tener una cerveza fría pronto, como un ataúd sellado.

Con un chasquido cerro su diccionario y me dio una disculpa sonriendo.

Cumplí mi palabra y tomamos una buena bebida y tuvimos una buena conversación, solo como amigos.

Unas semanas más tarde lo hicimos de nuevo, después lo hicimos mas seguido. Meses pasaron y salíamos a ver una película o a algún restaurante. Yo estuve presente en su debut en el escenario y le dí una ovacion de pie (sin importar que solo yo estuviera de pie). Después yo no me perdía ninguna de sus actuaciones, aun si no entendía la obra.

Luego comenzó el misterio. A finales de Marzo, rondábamos por ahí y nos metimos en nuestro bar habitual, pero ella parecía tener su mente en otro lado. De vez en cuando echaba a llorar como un bebé, aferrándose a mi y yo solo podía abrazarla, sorprendido, como cualquiera lo hubiera estado en mi lugar. La noche siguiente, se repitió el mismo episodio. Brindaba por "el deber" y bebía mucho más de lo que acostumbraba. Yo solo permanecía sentado ahí, asegurándome de que ella estuviera relativamente bien. Después de la tercera noche, no la vi durante tres semanas.

Ella me habló y se disculpó y yo le pregunté si quería hablar de algo. Ella sacudió la cabeza solo para responder que "En esta época del año ella recordaba un mal rato. " Entonces me invitó a cenar y volvimos a la normalidad.

Para entonces ya éramos mejores amigos y no quise correr el riesgo de ser entrometido. A pesar de que si tenía curiosidad. Esto sucedió cada año, en la misma época, desde que nos conocimos.

Ella llamó a un camarero y regresó mis pensamientos al presente. Todavía pidió otro Johnny Walker y lo abrió. Suspiré y encendí un cigarrillo pensando en lo que venía. Visualice todos los pisos hacia su apartamento, prácticamente arrastrándola por las escaleras, llevarla al baño y ella tomando una aspirina, empujándola con cuatro o cinco vasos de agua en su garganta, para hacer menos letal la resaca. Después dejándose caer sobre la cama y yo sentándome allí durante horas para asegurarme de que no se ahogara si la hacían vomitar.

Ah. Amistad.

Mi meditación fue interrumpida por su voz arrastrando unas palabras. Ella no hablaba mucho en esa época del año, parecía satisfecha ahogando cualquier dolor en silencio, todo, excepto cuando decía "el deber". Así que me sorprendí un poco.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes?" Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus manos, que a su vez estaban apoyados en sus codos sobre la mesa.

Por desgracia, la superficie pulida hizo sus codos resbalar y su cabeza fue bajando lentamente y luego una sacudida la hizo corregir su postura y todo empezó de nuevo.

"Despues de todo esto, creo que merezco el título de ´mejor amigo´", respondí.

Ella continuó como si no hubiera hablado. "Mi mejor amigo y nunca te dije siquiera porque te hago pasar por este infierno. "

Me encogi de hombros. "No es mi asunto. Solo quiero asegurarme de que sigas aquí para seguir siendo tu mejor amigo."

Ella se rió, pero con una sonrisa de miedo. Más como una mueca de disfraz.

"Bien… ¿quieres saber por qué?"

"¿Quieres decir?"

Su cabeza se levantó y me miró directamente a los ojos. Hubo un incendio allí, a pesar de estar envueltos por el alcohol. Quizá… quizá, no estaba tan borracha como yo pensaba. Yo no tenía su resistencia. Después de seis tragos, quería echar todo fuera.

"Si… si lo haré" Dijo ella.

"Ok.. habla, yo te escucharé."

"Je… nunca haz sido muy hablador." Ella se sentó un poco mas erguida. "En este día, hace seis años…"

"Siete" La corregi.

Ella parecía confusa.

"Llegaste aquí hace seis años" Expliqué "Asi que imagino que lo que ocurrió se produjo el año anterior."

Esos argumentos eran una especie de marca registrada en nuestras conversaciones.

"¿Seis y medio?" Ella medió.

"Creo que esto ocurrió antes de conocernos."

Ella asintió.

"Hace seis años y medio que me iba a casar".

Ah. Plantada en el altar, eso dejaría bonitas cicatrices.

"Me tomo mucho tiempo a mí y a mi novio admitir nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro. Incluso escapar a la muerte o estar cerca de ella".

Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

"Y entonces, justo cuando pensé que había ganado un ´felices por siempre´, un enemigo reveló que la familia de mi novio descendía de burakumin."

Me estremeci. Si que estaba equivocado, esto era mucho peor que haber sido plantada en el altar. Tener que enseñar a muchos japoneses, me dejó muy buen conocimiento de su sociedad, asi que sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Ese tipo de mentalidad que se asocia con pensar en los demás como "inferiores" por una u otra estúpida razón, con lo que siempre he estado en desacuerdo, pero me mordí la lengua.

"¿Y?" Dije.

"Y mi padre se negó a permitir el matrimonio. Yo amaba a mi prometido pero mi padre amenazó con echarme del clan. A mi hermana mayor casi le da un ataque cuando supo que estaba viviendo con un burakumin. Creo que eso fue lo mas doloroso de todo, nunca la había visto enojada antes, actuó con odio hacia mi prometido, casi gritando que iba a tirar a la basura todo lo que había sido "contaminado" por ellos.

En este punto lagrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por su cara pero no hice nada para consolarla. Simplemente espere que continuara, encendí otro cigarrillo y me di cuenta de que mi vaso de cerveza se había calentado.

Despues de unos minutos volvió a hablar. "Curiosamente mi hermana del medio fue la que mas se molestó por lo que hicieron. Ella siempre tan fría, tan carente de emoción, aparentemente solo sentía amor al dinero y a los problemas. Se peleo a gritos con mi padre a causa de su decisión, que todo lo que importaba era yo, lo que me hacia feliz. Pero el prácticamente la ignoró y me dijo lo que sucedería si insistía en casarme. Dijo que sería deshonrar nuestro nombre y nuestra línea familiar, que era nuestro deber proteger el dojo y el clan. Por lo tanto, a pesar de estar gritando por dentro, tambien…" En ese momento estaba casi llorando y tuvo que tragar algunas lagrimas para continuar. "Cumplí mi deber."

Ella levantó su bebida hacia su boca. "Por el deber", casi gruñó y se la bebió. Tardó unos segundos para recuperarse, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Por lo tanto… " Ella medio sonrió, medio lloró, como antes. "¿Qué opinas?"

Para entonces mi cigarrillo se había consumido sin tocar y yo daba vueltas con el dedo al borde de la botella. Levanté las cejas y la miré "Te jodiste."

Fui contundente. Se suponía que lo fuera. Si tu me preguntas algo, te respondo con la verdad, es otro punto incomodo conmigo. Ella reacciono como si la hubiera golpeado. Supongo que si, al menos verbalmente.

Sus manos arañaron sobre la mesa ciegamente en busca de su compra, tal vez otra bebida, pero ella no había ordenado. Ella me lanzó una mirada de pura rabia y me dijo con los dientes apretados "Tu no tienes derecho a decir eso. ¡Yo lo quería pero no podía traicionar a mi familia, mi padre me habría echado! El desprestigio de estar relacionados con un burakumin habría seguido todo lo que tocamos a partir de entonces, nuestros vecinos nos habrían rechazado, nuestros amigos nos habrían abandonado. Cualquier hijo que tuviéramos yo o mis hermanas carecería de oportunidades en la vida y no podía hacer eso, no podía ser tan egoísta."…

"Te jodiste".

Ella solo me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y luego la desvió. La escuché murmurar "No esperaría que un gaijin lo entendiera."

"Entiendo" Le dije sin dejarme intimidar por su declaración. "Entiendo que ni siquiera hablas con tu famiia, entiendo que ya no estas en Japón. Que tu vida esta aquí, en Estados Unidos, por lo que no vá que me llames ´gaijin´, Yo entiendo que básicamente, todo lo que tenias miedo que ocurriera, ocurrió de todos modos y ni siquiera tienes su amor. Suena como un trato de mierda, si me preguntas, y lo es."

Sentada allí, como una marioneta con los hilos cortados. Su cabeza agachada no me dejaba ver su cara pero sus hombros temblando me dijeron mucho. Por ultimo, con un susurro tan bajo, que tuve que luchar para escucharla ella me dijo "pensé que eras mi amigo…"

Atravece la mesa para juntar sus manos con las mías. Ella no me rechazó pero tampoco respondió.

"… Soy tu amigo. Y porque soy tu amigo te digo las cosas como son… o como yo lo veo, al menos, sin pelos en la lengua; no voy a tratar de engañarte con buenos modales o falsa compasión. Puedes confiar que si te digo algo es la verdad, o lo mas cercano a ella que puedo concebir, lo hago porque soy tu amigo."

Aun sin mirarme ella empezó a mover la cabeza."Igual que el", susurró,"Eres igual que el… un baka."

No sabia si sentirme ofendido o halagado.

"Vamos" dije, "Te llevaré a tu casa."

Me puse de pie y traté de levantarla también, pero ella me alejó.

"No. Estoy bien, Puedo ir a casa sola. No estoy tan mal como ayer."

"¿Segura?" Pregunté.

Ella asintió. "Si. Voy a estar bien. En serio. "

Pensé que lo había arruinado. Mi actitud y opiniones honestas me habían destruido amistades y habían fortalecido otras, al punto que todavía las tenía, pero entonces ella me dio una gran sonrisa que se reflejó en sus ojos, lo cual resultó sorprendente, tomando en cuenta que aun resbalaban lagrimas por su rostro.

"Estoy muy bien" Dijo apretando mi mano para comprobármelo. "¿Puedo llamarte mañana?"

"Uh… si, claro" Yo estaba un poco descolocado por su repentino cambio de actitud. "Pero no antes de las siete, ¿ok? Tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer."

"Claro" Respondió. "Gracias por todo." Me apretó la mano de nuevo. Tragué duro. Era una mujer joven y atractiva después de todo, pero yo no quería que pasara algo que tuviéramos que lamentar más adelante.

"De nada. ¿Para qué son los amigos?"

Cuando ella soltó mi mano me dirigi a la puerta del bar. Me di media vuelta y le pregunté "Mañana, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Si, te llamaré."

"Pero no antes de las siete."

"Naturalmente." Ella respondió soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa honesta.

Mientras caminaba por la barra pude verla en el otro lado de la enorme ventana que daba a la calle. Ella había vuelto a sentarse en "nuestra" mesa y parecía sonreir como si viera algo divertido, una broma privada, muy personal. Tal vez, solo tal vez ella iba a estar bien.

Al dia siguiente, ella no llamó.

Dias después fui a su apartamento a buscarla. Nadie respondió a la puerta y cuando pregunté al administrador del edificio supe que ella se había mudado. Ella se fue.

Ella había compartido conmigo ese dolor quemante que todas las personas tienen de una forma u otra y yo, en mi arrogancia, lo eché a perder. Dolió. Dolió mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría. Fue solo entonces que me di cuenta que la amaba, no como una amante, como una hermana. Igual que la hermana que nunca tuve. Ella había sido la mejor amiga que había tenido y yo la alejé por mi sentido de "honestidad". Ahora era mi turno de ir a los bares y beber cantidades de alcohol cuestionables y gritar a viva voz "por la honestidad" antes de dejarme caer.

Por supuesto que esto no podía durar para siempre. El dolor perdió su intensidad con el tiempo y dejé de comer compulsivamente. Me refugié en mi trabajo para tratar de olvidar lo que consideré uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. Empecé a hacer algo de dinero de verdad, y en vez de usarlo para abrir una escuela propia, volví a la escuela yo mismo. Era una vida difícil pero satisfactoria, si no particularmente feliz.

Nueve meses pasaron y recibí una carta en mi correo. No reconocí la dirección del remitente. Era proveniente de una oficina del sur de California llamada "Nabscorp Exporting". Lo abrí y salió una tarjeta que decía así:

"Estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de Akane Tendo, del clan Tendo y Ranma Saotome."

Tambien había dos sobres además de la invitación. Una nota unida a un pasaje de avión.

"Te debo una. Aquí está el boleto de avión a la boda.

-Nabiki Tendo

PD. Cortate el pelo.

La boda será en Hawaii."

El segundo sobre contenía una breve nota y un anuncio de apertura de un dojo cerca de mi casa en unas pocas semanas.

"La escuela de Artes marciales Todo Vale, Saotome"

La nota decía:

"Estas terriblemente fuera de forma, bebes, fumas y tienes el hábito de usar la misma camisa por varios días. Estás desarrollando una panza antiestética y necesitas pasar más tiempo al sol. La piel pálida no se ve bien. Por lo menos no estás calvo. No te lo digo porque te odie, te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y es la verdad.

Hasta pronto y gracias por ser honesto conmigo. Te he extrañado.

Con Amor, Akane.

Cerré los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. Yo sabía cual sería el regalo perfecto para los dos. Creo que su prometido podría aprovechar las clases de inglés gratis por un año o dos.

 **FIN**

Notas del autor: Esto… esto fue muy divertido. Tuve esta idea anoche, ¿lo puedes creer? Lo escribí en el trabajo y estoy publicando ahora. Un trabajo que vale mas la pena que el trabajo "real", asi pienso.

Por supuesto, la inspiración para este, era los pocos fics que utilizan la idea "burakumin". ´Veneno´ por… er… um.. damn.. un seg… ah, vamos.

Por Susan Doemine, fue el primero que leí. Terrible, terrible, desgarrador, vil… grande!

El resto de la inspiración fue por un fic de naturaleza similar por SKJAM (Qué gran Nick). Y otro de la misma inspiración que se llama "Ruta del Lobo" que estoy esperando que se termine pronto.

Tome prestado el orden de los personajes de esta historia porque en algunos fue Kasumi quien mas rechazaba a los burakumin y en otros era Nabiko y/o Akane.

No compro a Nabiki asi. Toda su personalidad es de rechazo a "la vieja escuela" pensada en Japón. Ella esta aparte de eso.

Akane, en mi opinión, se podría poner de parte de alguien, pero no de manera natural. Si, ella valora el honor, si que sigue algunas tradiciones pero ella no sería campeona de un dojo si se dejara llevar por pensamientos convencionales.

Kasumi sería una oveja.

Hay historias en las que me gusta Kasumi y en otras la tolero. Pero casi siempre "Kasumi me molesta". Quiza sea pesimista( no es que el vaso esté medio vacio, es solo que es agua de lluvia medio acida, probablemente, también). Pero ella es como un cubo de azúcar que se atora en la garganta. Si, dulce, pero las esquinas afiladas lastiman.

El narrador es, para todo efecto, yo.

Supongo que puede calificar como un fic de inserción, aunque no de la misma manera. Soy profesor de inglés,(aunque enseño húngaro, no japonés) Fumo, no hago ejercicio, y estoy muy pálido (pero tengo pelo espeso y brilloso Oooo,´hola, damas´).

Ademas si eres mi amigo, te dire la verdad, sea lo que sea. Digo las cosas como son, aunque eso me haga caer al suelo bastante. Al igual que al narrador, esto me ha costado mas de una amistad. Sin embargo los amigos que conservo son mas cercanos, son como mi familia. Moriria por ellos y ellos harían lo mismo. Al menos eso espero, porque si alguna vez se da la situación y no… bien… uh… sigamos adelante.

Este fic fue explosivo de escribir, porque como dije, se me vino la idea durante la noche y prácticamente se escribió solo. Una maravillosa, maravillosa experiencia. Si has leído algo similar, me gustaría saberlo.

Ah… y para todos los rebuscadores(nitpickers), a Akane le sería muy fácil contactar a Nabiki y le encontraría a Ranma para ella. Por lo tanto… allí está.

Bi-Dahhh

Mi comportamiento es sorprendentemente maduro para un profesor de Ingles de veintiséis años.

¡Guay! Hagamoslo de nuevo.

Bi-Daaaaahhh

Me quedo, como siempre.

Mad-Hamlet

* * *

NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:

BURAKUMIN: Es la clase social mas baja en Japón, constituida por descendientes de personas que hicieron trabajos "sucios" en los siglos pasados, tales como curtidores, sepultureros, etc. Hacian cualquier trabajo considerado Burakumin tratados de "peligro para la salud", "semejantes a los animales" y "contagiosos" (de ahí su sobrenombre de "intocables") aun en la actualidad se conserva la parte tradicionalista que obliga a apartarlos de la sociedad, aunque su numero va disminuyendo. Los burakumin se ven en grandes dificultades para recibir los mismos beneficios que otros integrantes de la sociedad, como educacion, acceso a servicioes publicos, oportunidades de trabajo y progreso, etc.

GAIJIN: asi llaman los japoneses a los extranjeros.


End file.
